Right As Rain
by OlgaandLia
Summary: One rainy night, all Elijah knew changed…for the worse. Katherine is back in Mystic Falls, and Klaus not quite ready to let bygones be bygones. Rebekah has to deal with the past. Can Elijah help Katerina after what Klaus did? Will Caroline resist Klaus' charms while Elena is trying to prevent the Salvatores from getting her humanity back? Set after 4x18.
1. Chapter 1-Witchy, witchy, where are you?

******RIGHT AS RAIN TRAILER: watch?v=olJcck0Ycf8**

* * *

**Prologue**

It started raining heavily. I was holding her in my arms, trying to shelter her from the cold raindrops. It was foolish of me, I know. She is, after all, a five-hundred years old predator. As I was waiting for her to wake up from the dead once again, I caught a glimpse of the angelic face I fell in love with. My mind unanticipatedly took a stroll down memory lane and I was once again in 1492 – or was it 1495? My old spirit couldn't recall.

I could hear her melodious voice saying ''pleasure, my lord''. I replied ''The pleasure is mine, K …''. And then, a sudden change in the way the wind was blowing through her flowing curls resurrected me from my dream. My arms held her close to my still heart and, for a moment, I felt a warm sensation pulsating in my chest and one solitary teardrop riverred down my face. My whole being shivered and I knew something was different. For it was not the hazy weather that made me tremble so helplessly, but the curious feeling that the rainy night masked an important event.

Fate wanted me to face yet another challenge. As the sky cleared up, I saw the shining stars coming out of the shadows. I put my hands under her neck and lifted her up. She was as light as a feather, and more beautiful than words could express. I was waiting for her to come back to me, as the ocean always comes back to the shore after it's sent away. Holding her in my arms, I walked slowly, carelessly splashing the water that had accumulated in puddles.

As I was aimlessly wandering through Mystic Falls, casually carrying a dead girl in my arms, I saw the remains of what used to be the doppelgänger's house. Elena was long gone from that hurtful pile of ashes - she was probably trying to somehow get rid of the Salvatores in that very moment. Ever since Damon took the complicated decision to deprive her from her humanity, the Gilbert girl has turned into the ruthless and emotionless vampire she was so afraid of becoming. She is very much like Katherine now - as much as I hate to admit it, Katherine matches that description perfectly.

And then she moved. At first, I thought my imagination was playing with my senses, but, gradually, she woke up. A sudden feeling of joy overwhelmed me. I stopped walking and my sweet Katerina opened her deep brown eyes. She looked at me confusedly, and I swear I had never before seen a more frightened face. She rapidly jumped from my arms and caused me to lose my balance and fall in the muddiest puddle of all.

''Relax, Katerina. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just me. It's always me.'' I said while trying to get up and save what was left of my costly suit.

''Who are you?'' she cautiously asked while maintaining a safe distance.

''Katherine, I know you are infuriated by my brother's lack of manners and I am deeply sorry for that. I will make sure that Klaus will see the consequences of his action very soon'' I said.

She raised her perfectly-arched eyebrow.''Klaus? What relationship do you have with Klaus?'' she asked.

''Well, he's my younger brother, of course. I know that it may seem like I have no control over him, but he will listen to his older brother. He will listen to me'' I explained.''But you know that already, don't you? You wouldn't have asked me to speak to Klaus about your freedom if you didn't, would you?''

''My freedom? I owe nothing to Klaus.'' she exclaimed.''Enough with the lies, mysterious man. I don't know who you are or what your buisness with me is, but I suggest that you start telling the truth or I will drive a stake through your cold heart. I am Katherine Pierce, after all''. she said proudly.

That's when I started to get suspicious. ''A wooden stake won't do a thing to me'' I said.''But you should have known that already''.

She wasn't expecting that answer.''You're bluffing.'' she said.''You can't be Klaus's brother. He only had Kol and Finn, but they're both dead.''

''You don't remember anything about me?'' I asked fearfully.''Katherine, what's my name?''

''How am I supposed to know?'' she responded ironically.''I've just met you.''

''What is the last thing you remember?'' I asked.

''Waking up in a stranger's arms after Klaus broke my neck. Why don't you tell me how I got in the middle of this confusing situation?''

I couldn't believe what was happening.''That's exactly what I want to find out.''

* * *

**Chapter 1 - _Witchy, witchy, where are you?_**

_2 days earilier. Somewhere near New Orleans._

Katherine switched the radio station. She didn't enjoy listening to crappy music.

"A song about thrift shops...pff...this girl only looks good in Prada. This reminds me of a movie: "The Devil Wears Prada"…well yeah, that's me, little old Katherine Pierce."

As she was browsing through the stations, she came across one of Elijah's favorites. She caught herself smiling and digging up old memories of her and the Original brother in the good old days. She missed those days like a child misses their blanket but…

"Big girls don't cry!" she shouted as she raised her fist in the air hitting the car's headliner. "Oh damn it! I'm so sick of driving.".

She had been driving non-stop ever since she let go of the cure. Willoughby was far behind and so was the house that she and the Mikaelson brother shared. Elijah was probably long gone from that happy place too. All their happiness, all their belongings and all their memories and were trapped in a house they will most probably never see again.

She couldn't help but wonder what Elijah was going to do with the cure. Will he give it to whining Elena? Maybe. Elijah had the purest of hearts and he definitely appreciated compassion, which Elena had had plenty of before she turned off her emotions. Or maybe he'll put family first? Will Elijah fulfill Rebekah's dream to become human again? She had no idea, but she highly doubted that the Barbie Original even remembered what it was like being human. In fact, Katherine couldn't clearly remember herself, and she was only 500 years old.

She noticed a sign on which was written: "New Orleans- 10 miles". "Finally!" she exclaimed.

Her phone started ringing. "Oh, not again, you idiots! Who is it this time?"

She gazed through her purse in search of her phone without looking at the busy road. She quickly slided her finger over the screen to answer.

"Katherine? Is that you?" a voice shouted in the phone.

"Is there any other? Well…never mind. Did you find anything?"

"It wasn't easy… well, who am I kidding? I'm the King! Did you ever doubt me?" the voice seductively replied.

"Get to the point Marce! What is our little witch doing?"

"She's cropping up a plan against Klaus with her younger sister. Those two twitches are in over their heads just as we expected, Kat." Marcel replied.

"Great. Make sure they don't leave town before I get there. I'll see you soon."

As she was trying to hang up, she heard a catchy song playing in the background.

"What's that, Marcel?"

"It's karaoke night, honey. Maybe you'll get in time for the last song."

"Which is…?"

Marcel started singing:

"HOW YOU LIKE ME NOOOOW?"

Katherine hung up. "I don't really like you that much to be honest." she grinned.

* * *

_New Orleans_

Katherine was getting annoyed with the lack of parking spaces in crowded Big Easy. She was preparing to abandon her car in the middle of the street when she found a cramped parking spot near Marcel's bar. But she was forced to hit the break as a random car drove in and got into the parking space before her.

Katherine angrily got out of the car. "I'd move my car right away if I were you."

The teenage driver started laughing. He was just another seventeen year old kid with that awfully long haircut Katherine could never understand.

"I'm not taking orders from grannies!"

_"Oh no, you didn't!"_ Katherine thought. "Dinner and a parking spot. This seems like a promising day."

Katherine jumped for his neck. He tried to scream for help but the vampire held him too close to her and, soon enough, no word could come out of his open mouth. His eyes emanated desperation as his life was slowly being sucked away from him. Alas he collapsed, just a drowned corpse of what used to be young, lively boy.

Katherine licked her lips and wiped the blood of her face with her tiny wrist.

"These young ones are so messy." she said growling.

As she was trying to get rid of all the blood from her pretty clothes, she started walking towards Marcel's bar. She was wearing a black shirt, showing a lot of cleavage and over that, a leather studded vest. She liked to wear black. She thought it was the color that suited her personality best and made her more fierce and attractive to others.

* * *

Marcel's den was just an ordinary bar - at least that's how it seemed from the outside. The rusty, brick walls were covered in blackboard signs that were meant to lure the pedestrians with irresistible offers. The inside was smaller than Kat had expected. In one of the corners, three men were packing up various musical instruments, speakers and microphones.

Karaoke night was over, but that didn't stop the people there from enjoying a few drinks. Katherine recognized a lot of vampires being very protective of their master. Marcel was at the end of the bar, laughing while pouring a glass of scotch to a stranger.

"So, I see you built up an entire army here. Do they also chew your food, Marcel, or can you still do that yourself?"

"Don't tease me, Katherine. You know I'm a powerful man." Marcel replied with a smirk of his face.

"That's true, and I suggest we should take this conversation to a more private surrounding, don't you think?"

Marcel climbed up the bar and put his hand around his mouth, yelling:

"EVERYBODY GET OUT NOW!"

The crowd started mumbling and mingling and, in less than one minute, the place was completely empty except for a tall man with a frown on his face. He was wearing a beret and his clothes seemed to be from a previous century.

"You can go too, Adrian. Katherine is just an old friend." Marcel told him.

The man walked away hesitantly. Katherine and Marcel were the only ones in the whole bar.

"Let's get to the point, Marcel. Tell me where the Deveraux witches are."

"They are probably still at the restaurant they both work at on St. Anne Street. Sophie, the younger one, lost her magic skills. It's Jane-Anne that we have to deal with. I've already sent my vampires to capture her. Shall we join them?" Marcel asked while offering his hand to Katherine.

Katherine ignored the flirty gesture and walked past him.

''Hard to get - I like that.'' he said with a greedy smile on his face.

* * *

Marcel and Katherine entered the restaurant. All the lights were out and Kat couldn't help but think that the atmosphere was very shady. It was as if someone had been expecting them.

Katherine felt a chill down her spine. "_What if it's all a trap?"_ she thought. Her incapability of trusting people haunted her everywhere, and the current situation was no exception. Ever since Klaus did what he did to her family, she became a remote and fearful person. The ability to turn off her emotions, one of the perks of being a vampire, only emphasized the ruthless personality of vampire Katherine. She tried to show no emotions, but she was unable to erase her fears. Elijah was the only one that made her feel safe, but he wasn't there, so she had to take care of herself.

Suddenly, a painful scream came from the shadows.

"Bring her out.'' Marcel ordered. ''Let's see what this witch has to say.''

Two strong men stepped out of the darkness. As they approached Marcel, Katherine could hear the sound of chains being dragged across the floor. The sound wasn't lying. As soon as the lights were turned on, Katherine watched the two Hulk-vampires unchain Jane-Anne from the bloody wall in front of her.

"See? I told you I got it covered!'' Marcel contently said.

Katherine wasn't listening to his irrelevant mumbling. Her eyes were scouting the captured witch.

"Tell me, you little sorceress, what do you and your little sister intend to do to Klaus?''

"I don't have to explain myself to anybody. Least of all you.'' Jane-Anne replied.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I'm sure we can force some sense in that arrogant head of yours.''

"Jane, we already know that you're planning on killing Klaus. You have no reason to hide anymore. Just tell us what you know, and we might let you and your sister live.'' Marcel said.

"Yeah, you should start talking or I will rip your heart in heartbeat. No pun intended.'' Katherine threatened.

"You want to know what I think of Klaus? Here's what I think: he's an abomination, he's a monster, half vampire, half werewolf. His hybrid existence has destroyed the balance of nature. He needs to die in order to restore the harmony.'' Jane-Anne shouted.

"Calm down, ladies. Katherine, you can't just kill her like that.''

"I can't? Well, watch me.''

In less than a second, Katherine was in front of the prisoner. She smiled at the witch one last time before breaking her chained neck. Jane-Anne fell to the ground, before anyone in the room could save her. The two vampires attaked Katherine, but she dodged and jumped behind them.

"What do you think you're doing, Katherine?'' Marcel angrily asked.

"I'm taking care of the situation. She wasn't going to tell us anything. And, even if she was, why wait for her to escape and pursue her plan when I could have killed her right now?''

Katherine approached Marcel. ''Thanks for your help.'' she said, before leaving the room.

* * *

Katherine was once again driving.

''No matter what I do, I always seem to end up in this small car.'' she thought. ''Oh well, back to Mystic Falls then.''

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Willoughby._

Elena was sitting at the bar. She was waiting for the dinner Stefan and Damon had ordered her when a red-headed boy sat beside her.

"Finally, some real food. I'm starving.'' she thought.

"Not so fast, Dracula-girl. He's not on the menu.'' Damon said from behind her.

"You guys think you're so funny. But really, you're just another pair of pathetic brothers.''

"Well, this pair of pathetic brothers is going to keep you from murdering innocent people whether you like it or not.'' Stefan said with an ironic smile across his face.

In that moment, Elena felt the most repulsive feeling she had experienced since she was in Willoughby.

* * *

_**End of chapter 1. We hoped you liked it. Please review our story down below and tell us your opinion. Now, we invite you to proceed to chapter2!**_


	2. Chapter 2-Hard-to-get,but easy-to-forget

**_Chapter 2 - Hard-to-get, but easy-to-forget_**

_Mystic Falls, before the prologue_

Klaus was lying on his enormous bed. He was waiting for Elijah to return from his meeting with Rebekah. They had been gone for more than two hours but Klaus strongly believed that he still had a big chance to get the cure. "_Elijah is not going to fall for those poetic tales of Rebekah's. After all, he is a practical man and he knows that giving me the cure is far more important than fulfilling a passing and childish fad." _he thought. But his inner insecurity was showing through his confident exterior – he was nervously rubbing his hands together.

Just as he was contemplating his future victory he heard a knock on the door. "_Elijah and Rebekah wouldn't knock before entering their own house. It must be someone else."_ He decided not to answer. It was probably just another annoying salesman. The knocks continued.

"Klaus, I know you're in there!" a sweet voice shouted.

He recognized the voice. Even under all the anger that the voice expressed, he could still sense the melodious tone he loved hearing. It was a sweet, high-pitched voice. It was _her_ voice.

"Come in, love!" he said rushing down the stairs with a content smile on his face and a nervous feeling in his stomach.

Caroline had already let herself in and was impatiently hitting her foot against the floor when Klaus approached her. She wouldn't admit it but the sunset light fell beautifully on his golden hair. He was wearing a brown blouse, with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of dark wash jeans. The blouse was tight enough to contour his buff muscles and broad chest and…

"Caroline, get a grip on yourself!" she told herself. "You're here on business! You can't be having fantasies with _him_."

But Caroline knew it was not the first time she thought that way of Klaus. It was something about his charismatic smile with those awfully cute dimples and British accent that made her lose control and wish she could rip his shirt apart.

Klaus noticed the lost look in Caroline's eyes.

"Is there something on your mind, sweetheart?" he asked her curiously.

"I'm fine." she said absent-minded. "Look, Klaus, I need you to give me Silas' head stone. I know what you're going to say but, please, just hear me out. We've found a way to get rid of Silas without using the cure. Bonnie will try to contact Qetsiyah, a powerful Bennett witch that casted the original immortality spell on Silas, using the headstone. She's the only one that will know to kill him."

Caroline took a deep breath. She had explained the whole plan without stopping. Maybe she should have made some pauses to see how Klaus would react to what she was saying. Maybe she sounded desperate and her plan seemed too good to be true. She decided not to let him think that she ever doubted her plan, so she straightened her back and looked fixedly at the hybrid.

"As much as I'd like to see this failure-doomed plan put into action, I'm sorry to inform you that I do not have the headstone in my possession, dear." Klaus said.

Caroline was not expecting that answer. "What do you mean? Then who has it?" she asked impatiently.

"I don't know, love. " he said calmly. "But I promise that I will find out – and when I do you'll be the first one to know".

Caroline was not convinced. "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

Klaus smiled. He took a step forward, dramatically reducing the space between them. Caroline's heart was racing with both fear and desire. She was sure that Klaus could easily detect her nervous feeling. An average human could probably hear her rushing heartbeats, not to mention a 1000-year-old hybrid. He leaned forward and whispered into Caroline's ear.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me on this one, won't you, love?"

The blonde vampire didn't even hear the rhetorical question. She was far more preoccupied with the fact that Klaus' soft lips were as close as they'd ever been to hers. Klaus seemed to notice the captivated stare on Caroline's face. He was thinking of completely reducing the space between them when a loud knock on the door woke them both up from the fascinating state they were in. Caroline quickly took a step back and looked in a different direction.

Disappointed as he was, Klaus managed to walk up to the front door. He had already thought of about a dozen ways to torture whoever was on the other side of the door for interrupting, when he opened the door. Surprise quickly replaced the anger that was building up inside him less than a moment ago.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up like this. I never thought I'd see you again." he told the woman in front of him.

"That's one of the few things we agree on then. I wouldn't have come if I didn't have something really important to tell you, trust me" Katherine said to the person she had run from most of her vampire life. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"I don't think that is in your best interest." Klaus said while trying to remain as calm as possible. He could feel the anger build up inside him and he was desperately trying to fight back the urge of getting revenge on the woman that had ruined his plans hundreds of years ago.

"But it is in yours." Katherine said carefully.

A tensioned silence followed Katherine's meaningful sentence. Klaus looked behind him, seeking advice from Caroline, but he soon realized that the blonde beauty was long gone from his living room.

"Please, come in" Klaus said sarcastically while opening the door.

Katherine stepped into the Mikaelson mansion. She felt cold shivers rushing down her spine as she looked around her. She had never thought she'd be standing in the heart of her predator's lair.

"I would offer you something to drink but I am too curious to find out the reason why you risked your freedom. So start talking." Klaus said.

"You've never been the patient type." Katherine muttered. "I've just returned from New Orleans."

"New Orleans?" Klaus asked. He remembered the big city with all its beautiful memories.

"Yes. There is – or should I say there was? – a witch who wasn't very fond of you wandering the streets of your former kingdom, turning people against you and what not. But you're a very lucky man, you know. I got rid of her for you. You can thank me later."

Katherine displayed a naughty smile as she walked past the hybrid, confidently entering the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of whisky. The hybrid did not follow her.

"How am I supposed to know if this isn't just one of your pathetic tricks? You aren't exactly what humans would call trustworthy." Klaus pointed out, still not facing Katherine.

"Well, you can call your buddy Marcel. I'm sure he'll be happy to tell you the bloody details." Katherine said between two sips of the strong liquid.

"Marcel? How do you know him?" Klaus said as he instantly approached her.

"That's another beautiful bed-time story that I reckon your New Orleans pal can narrate over the phone. Unfortunately, we don't have time for that. I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Klaus was not satisfied with the answer, but he decided to unleash his anger later. In that moment, he felt intrigued.

"Is that so? And what is this precious thing that appears to be in my possession?" he said sarcastically.

"Enough fooling-around, Klaus. You know exactly what I want. What I've been wanting for centuries. Free me, once and for all. Stop hunting me everywhere I go. I'm tired of this twisted game. I spared you of a lot of trouble and possible trips to the city by killing that witch. I demand nothing more and I promise you that you will never have to see me again. And I can tell you could use the extra energy for winning over a certain blonde prize."

Klaus' face instantly got two shades redder. He didn't want to admit it, but Katherine had a good argument and the "blonde prize" she was referring to was playing hard-to-get, thus giving him a lot of headaches.

As he was trying to find something witty to say, his phone started ringing.

"Elijah, I almost thought you made the wrong choice!" Klaus said, exhilarated by his victory.

"I'm not calling you to announce your victory, brother. Quite the opposite, actually. I have decided to give the cure to Rebekah. Her motives are more sincere than yours."

Klaus felt the anger rushing down his spine. He couldn't bare the feeling of being defeated and was just about to threaten his older brother when a much more painful punishment invaded his thoughts.

"Have it your way, brother. Just know that you will pay much more than you've ever expected." he said before hanging up.

Completely in control, he turned to face Katherine again. He smiled as he imagined the look on his brother's face.

"Fine. You've earned it." he told the vampire.

But before Katherine could sigh of relief, he stared into her brown eyes. He felt the compulsion bond settling between them as she was hopelessly trying to fight the sense of imprisonment.

"I, Niklaus Mikaelson, promise not to ever hunt you again. In exchange, my dear, you must forget my brother, Elijah Mikaelson, until I say otherwise."

"No, no …." Katherine whispered, trying to fight the compulsion. "That was…. not our deal."

"Well, Elijah made it with his stubborn attitude and non-cooperation. Now, go to the front alley and wait for me there."

As Katherine rushed out of the house, obeying his orders, Klaus wrote a few words on a nicely folded napkin.

_This is what you get when you cross me, brother._

He left the note on the kitchen counter and joined Katherine in the rainy alley. In less than a second he broke the doppelgänger's neck. He walked away, leaving behind the still body of the woman who dared to cross him all those years ago for his brother to see upon his arrival.


End file.
